


Christmas Is For Cuddles

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Kissing, Levi's Birthday, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: It's just a big cuddle fest with sweet kisses and tons of fluff. Christmas is for cuddles, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Levi! Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all! I hope you enjoy <3

It's cold.

Too cold.

Levi grumbles awake. It's still dark outside, and he's cold. His eyes adjust to see the other figure in bed, wrapped up in all of their blankets, probably as warm as a little bunny wrapped in a sweater. Well too bad. That little bunny needs to share. 

Levi reaches out and yanks the covers off of Eren, who whines almost instantly at the chill that runs down his back when the blankets become untucked. Levi wants to laugh, but he's too tired and instead wraps the blankets around him, pressing close to Eren who rolls over with numerous whines and odd noises. He tosses an arm across the brunets' hip, making sure to tug Eren close because Eren is warm and he is not and it's Eren's fault so he should be the one to warm Levi up, especially on his birthday.

With a moment of realization, Levi now knows that it is in fact, Christmas morning, and his birthday. He doesn't know what time it is, but if it's still dark outside then it's no time for him to be awake. 

Eren murmurs and Levi shushes him, slinking his other arm underneath the boy to hold him closer. Their legs are tangled, and Eren's head is pushed into Levi's neck. Eren's breathing is slow and Levi wants to lay with him all day. He doesn't want to leave the bed, or open poorly wrapped presents, he just wants him and Eren to cuddle until it isn't cold anymore. Levi wants to keep his ass and preferably NOT freeze it off, thank you very much.

However those dreams seem to be dying as Eren tries to wake up, complaining about how it's 'Christmas' and his 'birthday' and that they need to get up so Levi can open his gifts. Levi refuses, protesting Eren's statement by holding him tightly and not letting go. Eren mumbles some more and Levi is about to just shut the little brat up because he's still tired and cold and Eren needs to stop wiggling or else-

Levi uses one hand to tip Eren's jaw upwards and silences him with a soft kiss. 

Eren melts against him like he always does no matter how small the kisses are. Levi could peck him on the lips and Eren would swoon and blush and stutter in that cute way that he does. Levi likes that about him. It's adorable.

Levi simply keeps his lips pressed to Eren's plush and plump ones, and Eren runs his warm fingers along Levi's back and Levi moves his hand to pull their hips together and Eren lets out a soft hum of approval and Levi can practically feel the heat coming off of Eren's cheeks. When he pulls away Eren gets all giddy and happy, bumping his nose into Levi's and nuzzling against him, whispering to Levi that he loves him and telling him happy birthday. Levi can't stop his own smile and squeezes Eren tighter, whispering a thank you as they cuddle closer under the blankets.

They kiss and kiss and cuddle some more before they end up with more kisses shared between them. Levi is finally warm, but he still refuses to get out of bed. Eren surprises him with a small box that he'd kept in his nightstand on his side of the bed. Levi opens it and he can't help but grin at the lovely silver chain necklace he finds. It has his name in cursive, with a couple of blue Topaz jewels, a birthstone of December and Levi's favorite. Levi thanks him with a sweet and passionate kiss, and pulls a box out for Eren as well. Eren is surprised as well, grinning like a mad-man when he opens it to find a beautiful ring for him. It's gold, with two sparkling emeralds; Eren's favorite gems. They share more kisses, and Eren slips the ring on his index finger, one away from the wedding band on his ring finger. Levi laces their fingers together and gently kisses Eren's hand.

When Eren has fallen asleep again, Levi kisses him softly on the forehead, telling him in a soft voice how much he loves and adores Eren, how much he cares about him and needs him and how much he can't live without him. His sweet words don't fall on deaf ears and Eren wipes his eyes and tells Levi that he loves him over and over before he goes quiet, and they both fall back asleep together.


End file.
